Genesis
by JCLeo
Summary: Every legend has a hero. Every hero has a story. Every story has a beginning.
1. Summary

**Genesis**

**Summary**

**J.C. Leonard**

Every legend has a hero. Every hero has a story. Every story has a beginning.

Nearly five years ago we were presented with the question: Who is Kyle XY? And now, almost two years after the final season that left us with only more questions, there is still so much that remains a mystery.

Together, we experienced the journey - the evolution of a hero with unknown origins. We watched him become smarter, stronger, faster; expand his abilities and continue to exceed his potential. Some of the past was uncovered, but the answer to our biggest question remains shrouded in secrecy.

Until now.

**DATE: June, 1982**

**LOCATION: Seattle, Washington**

Adam Baylin is a young and ambitious scientist with an idea for an experiment that could change the course of human history. No success, however, comes without sacrifice. As he attempts to keep his already chaotic life in balance, Adam must deal with the pressures of an increasingly troubled relationship, betrayal, a secret company he thought he knew, and above all - what lines he is willing to cross to see his creation fulfilled.

This is the genesis of Kyle XY.


	2. Table of Contents

**Genesis**

1: In The Beginning

2: Route 12 ***Under Construction***

3: The Proposal

4. Take Me Home Tonight

5. Foss

6. High Stakes

7. ZZYZX

8. Doubts

9. Treachery

10. 781221

11. Aftermath

12. Hope

Epilogue: XY.


	3. In The Beginning

**Genesis**

**"In The Beginning"**

Every legend has a hero. Every hero has a story. Every story has a beginning.

**DATE: 26 June, 1982**

**LOCATION: Somewhere in the woods outside Victor Falls, Washington.**

The small stone hung suspended in mid-air. Dully colored and simple in its seemingly useless existence, it rotated ever so slowly, never straying off its axis.

The laws of science and physics are what a lot of people accept in their lives, but in this instance, they were irrelevant.

A young woman with dark, shoulder-length hair kneeled in the middle of a small clearing of the forest; the massive, green-leafed trees towering around her as they reached towards the heavens. Her toned body was tensed and constricted, her face stern - concentrated. Amongst the small flora of the open space sat a large boulder, a small white stone the size of her palm hovering above it.

All was silent. Not a gust of wind slithering gently through the trees, not a bird chirped. The location was so remote that any sound of civilization was lost across the mountains. She was alone, and that's the way she meant it to be.

The woman's widened eyes focused intently on the levitated stone in front of her. Her chest barely moved as she cautiously inhaled and exhaled, watching as it continued to spin slowly. Suddenly her brow furrowed and the stone ascended an inch or two, causing her lip to twitch into a discreet smile. She focused even harder, allowing her mind to reach out into the world and feel the gravitational pull of the matter around her.

The woman gently closed her eyes, enveloping herself entirely in concentration. Suddenly, she could see the energy between the stone and the boulder, trying to pull themselves together. It was a game of tug of war. She expanded her focus, reaching out into her near surroundings, feeling the earth pull all things to it. To her, it was a challenge.

A buzzing noise shot through her brain, causing her to twitch her head in a millisecond of discomfort. Her vision of energy momentarily hazed, but she pushed harder to regain clarity until she again saw the pulsating forces around her.

Slowly she outstretched her hand towards the boulder, feeling a connection of energy pass through her body, causing a second small stone to fidget slightly.

Her heart rate began to increase, pumping harder against her chest: she had never attempted something like this before. As she imagined both stones floating in front of her, beads of hot sweat emitted from her head, cascading down her face. Her brow furrowed again, and her eyes burst open to see the two white stones hovering side by side.

She twitched a small smile again, but the weight was proving too great. Her body began to tremble as the sweat continued to fall. Her concentrated expression soon turned to one of pain; the buzzing in her head returned, growing louder and more aggressive. Her mind became distorted, and the imagination of energy disappeared, replaced with the sound of her own thumping heart beat pounding in her ears. She tried to breath, but inhaling seemed impossible. The forest suddenly seemed chaotic with overlapping sounds of all kinds pumping through her mind. The distressed woman reached up and grabbed her head in her hands, pulling at her hair, begging inside for it all to stop.

As she began to fade, a drop of red liquid fell from her right nostril-

"Sarah?"

The call of her name made everything go silent and black, as if a giant curtain had been immediately placed over her eyes. Her heart instantly slowed, the abnormal buzzing and the sounds stopped, and then she heard it again.

"Sarah? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she managed to say, massaging her temples with her fingers.

Hurried footsteps approached behind her. She felt strong arms wrap around her kneeling figure and instantly collapsed back into them. "You've been practicing," came a soft voice, and she recognized it instantly.

"You know me. I'm just trying to keep up," she responded through erratic breathes. "We've been getting stronger every day."

"We have, I just hope you're not pushing yourself too hard."

"Don't worry about me, Adam," the young woman took his hand in hers, trying to console him as she regulated her body. "I can take care of myself."

"I believe that," he nodded, glancing at the two stones that now rested on the boulder. "But I also trust that you won't push yourself over the edge; that before you go too far, you'll stop."

She sighed: it was somewhat annoying to hear him always warning her. She knew her limits and was careful never to cross too far over them. But, regardless, it did comfort her to know of his concern. She smiled, squeezing his strong hand. "You can trust me."

"I'm glad," he smiled back, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. And they sat for a moment, hand in hand as Adam continued to prop up Sarah's exhausted frame. He rested his chin gently on her head, listening. He could hear her heart beating, her lungs returning to a stable level. In the back of his brilliant mind, he was still concerned, but now would be a bad time to badger her further.

"This is nice," Sarah said soothingly.

"It is," he responded, feeling a warmth rush thru his body. The sun peaked high in the sky, its rays showing down upon them through the trees in a bright yellow glow that enveloped their bodies.

"But we have to go back soon...Don't we?"

Adam nodded. "Brian will be wondering where we are, as will others."

"But why can't things stay like this always?"

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned, tightening his arms around her slightly.

"This is Heaven."

_She was so peaceful here. Like this was her true happiness, and back home was just a dream. Why could I not help but feel as if I was robbing her by bringing her back? Even though I, too, was consumed by the divinity of the forest, I knew we had to return to the university before Professor found out how long she had been gone._

The young man closed his eyes once more, breathing in the scents of the forest, the distorted yellow glow piercing thru his lids. "One day we won't have to go back."

"Good," she said.

"But we have to go," Adam said after a moment, breaking their embrace and standing to his feet.

She seemed taken aback by my slight change in mood. Even I felt it awkward to do so, but I tried to change the subject to something that she'd appreciate.

"Two stones? That's impressive."

"To be honest, I was surprised myself," Sarah admitted as she wobbled upright, trying not to draw his attention. "It certainly wasn't easy."

Adam walked over to the boulder, taking one of the stones in his hand and examining it. "These are pretty heavy for us. I've never even attempted two." He threw her a wink.

"Well then," Sarah smirked, "I guess I'm winning now?"

Adam's cheeks dimpled as he smiled wide. "We'll see."

"I wonder how far we'll eventually be able to go," Sarah said.

_From the suppressed excitement on her face, I knew that Sarah was trying to set me up - hinting that I say something along the lines of our developing abilities being astronomical in potential. But, to be honest, I didn't know._

"That remains unclear," Adam replied solemnly, placing the stone back onto the boulder. "There is no telling of any such limit if we condition ourselves."

Sarah's excitement faded back into exhaustion. "We have so much potential. I fear we'll never be able to see it all thru," she sighed.

Adam turned towards her, recognizing her disappointment. She wanted to reach for the stars in one big leap, but it was impossible to do. "I believe in you," he said. "Do you believe in me?"

Puzzled by the question, Sarah remained quiet for a moment. "Yes? But I don't-"

"Then we can proceed together," he continued, reaching out and once more grabbing her hand tightly in his, their eyes locked. "Who knows how far we can go, but if we work together I'm sure that we will find out in time."

Still somewhat saddened, Sarah nodded, falling into another tight embrace.

_In that moment, the surroundings of the forest: the trees, the plants, the rocks, all faded away, until it was just Sarah and I. I sensed the sadness and exhaustion inside her. When she had collapsed into me on the ground, I felt her lungs gasping for air, her heart beating out of control, and her mind strained._

_What I said was true: I didn't know how far our abilities could eventually take us, but in truth there was one limit, one I feared she may have been close to crossing. I couldn't let this person I love slip away, and would do everything in my power to make sure that limit was never passed._

**DATE: 26 June, 1982**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

Centered in a dark, circular room, fourteen people sat around a round table, embedded with a strange symbol on its surface. Small pools of light shone down in front of each one of them, yet their faces remained shadowed.

"You do realize what all we are sacrificing without complete proof, don't you Professor Kerns?" Came a woman's voice.

"We have run multiple tests and simulations, pin pointing any weak spot in the experiment and fixing it." Came the man's matter-of-factly response from a large television screen suspended above the table. "Everything has been planned out to the very last detail, we only need someone to sponsor it."

"We've looked over your notes, Dr.," the unknown woman continued. "The eventual goal is very ambitious."

"I know, Miss Kingsley," he stated.

"You seem extremely confident. What is your ace in the hole?"

**A/N: Our story continues with "Route 12", an all new chapter coming soon.**


End file.
